My Siriously Weird Life
by Frankie's Chains
Summary: Things can't get any weirder with a best friend who's a werewolf and a best girlfriend who is in love with one of your supposed worst enemies. Oh, wait. Spoke too soon.


My Siriusly Weird Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I J.K. Rowling. I wish I was, but if wishes were horses, beggers would ride, yes? On with the story!!

September 1:

This was very familiar, I thought to myself. Indeed, there have been seven years in which I have been to this very place, smelt the same things, and seen the same sights. But that's not the only thing the same about this year and this time, this place. I thought back to all those years where I eagerly awaited to board the crimson train, The Hogwarts express, and speed off toward the castle that I knew for certain would always await me in the distance.

I ached inside, somewhere deep and hidden from view. I realized this was my last year, the year most dreaded as it brought with it a sense of finality. Of course, I knew it wasn't over. It just felt that way. I couldn't bring myself to cry and I couldn't smile. I was caught in limbo at loss for words or feelings, something that was not traditionally associated with me.

I turned on the spot, staring at the barrier I had just passed through, my long black hair flying into my face, obstructing my view. I carelessly brushed it away, and I looked fixedly on the spot I had been through several times in my life. And then I heard a voice I knew quite well. I looked around wildly for my best friend, and long time confidant. And there she was, lovely, red head Lily Evans.

She was standing beside her pale, horse-like sister, Petunia and her parents. I ignored them and called out to her, and I raced toward her, flinging my arms around her. Lily hugged me back enthusiastically, although when I looked at her, I saw something unreadable in her eyes. I wondered what my friend was hidding.

" Hello, Lily. Petunia. How are you doing?," I asked Lily softly.

Lily snuffled slightly and then said," Oh, just fine. It's just... I somehow feel that I'm loosing my best friend. Although, of course, that's silly. You're right here!! I mean, I'm sad. It's like, we've been to Hogwarts for seven years. And now we must lose it... It's really dramatic feeling, isn't it?"

I looked at her oddly for a few moments and then said," Honestly, Lily, I feel sometimes that you are my soul sister. You always know what I feel before I feel it, what I say before I say it, and usually say something I've been thinking!! I know exactly what you mean. I... It's been more my home than anything these past few years. I'll not likely find anything else like it, the way I'm going.Seriously, I mean, you know that I've always rather felt more at home here than anywhere..."

Lily hugged me again, patting my arm as she did, and said," I know, I know. No need to upset yourself anymore. Not, at least, when we need to board the train and, unless I miss my guess, put up with that annoyance, Potter,and his cronies. Honestly, why Remus hangs out with them... He's the ony decent one of the lot!!"

I laughed along with her, thinking that, Lily at least, would always remain the same. I brushed off my tears,and greeted Lily's parents and then turned with her to the waiting train. I braced myself for the meeting I knew, like Lily did, would soon follow. Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, and worse, Black, would soon attack at random.

We had barely sat down in a lone compartment, when the door slid open. It was, of course and very undramatically might I add, the Marauders. I don't know where they came up with the name, really. The only one that looked the least bit of the title was Black. The scampy pirate he was... But there was so much more I could say of Sirius Black. I'd rather not enflame your ears, though.

So, anyways, all I did was glare at them as James said," Evans, how are you?", and he turned to me,nodded coldly, and said," Harrow."

" Potter," I shot back and then said," Up to no good, as always, I imagine?"

" Yes, you'd be correct, I am sure. Seeing as you wouldn't believe me if I said otherwise, I'll let you say what you want."James Potter said coldly.

Lupin smiled at me. He was the only one of the lot that I could stand. I don't know why he liked these dorks or what he saw in them. None of them were even good-looking. Potter is a creep and is mentally retarded, seeing as he thinks he actually has a chance with Lily. Pettigrew, he's so stupid, he can't even find a laboratory, and he is a mindless follower. Black is so full of himself, that his ego takes up the entire castle!!

Lupin said quietly," Hello, Serenity. How's it going?"

" Oh, fabulous. At least, until these slobs showed up," I said, nodding at the other three he'd entered with.

Lupin shrugged and laughed slightly and I smiled stiffly. It wasn't something I was used to. I was a pureblood female, brought up with lessons on manners and the like. It's not a very interesting life I've led. But, whatever. I'm proud to be pureblood. Except for the tiny fact that I am forced to associate with people like Potter and Black...

"Oh, come on, Harrow!! You can't really hate us that much!!," exclaimed Black.

" Oh, yes, I can. What gives you the right to tell me what I can and can't do?," I shot at him angrily.

Sensing a fight brewing, Lily said quickly," Let's go, Serenity. Let's leave these losers to themselves. No offense, Remus. It's just, I don't like your...friends."

So, me and Lily left the compartment. We didn't see the Marauders again until later, in the Great Hall. Of course, being in the same house might be the reason. Oh, curse the day I turned out different than my Slythering family!! But, as it happens, we were sitting right next to each other, watching to Sorting.

I was sitting on the left side, with Lily to my right. Black was on my left, probably not a good idea. I hated him more than the rest, he got under my skin easily. And then on the other side of Lily was Potter, again not a good idea. It was not secret that Potter liked Lily. I knew she did, too. Like him back, I mean. Really, why I did not understand. She didn't really care for his personality much. Whatever.

Of course, across from me was Remus, and beside him was Peter. Then there was Mary and Louise, the twins who just happened to be in love with Sirius Black. Talk about gag me out... I don't understand my life. Really I don't.

--

A/N: Hello, everyone!! I just wrote this on a whim!! I hope you don't hate it... Please review if you want me to continue. If I don't get reviews, I'll know it sucks... lol. So,anyways, thanks for reading and later!!

Meghan


End file.
